


Cute Bully

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is a harmless bully and Seungcheol is dangerously enamored and dumb. It turns out not ending so well for Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. Don't read this if rape fics make you uncomfortable.  
> 2\. Don't read this if you're uncomfortable with the idea that I'd consider this fic to be comedic  
> If you have to question it, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

The school's menace had a name, Lee Jihoon. He was a bitter and angry little man hell bent on hitting and kicking at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. This often got him outright beat up by any student he had in his cross hairs as Jihoon was not a strong boy. His only consistent victim, the only receiver of his fury who didn't raise a hand to him was the willing Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol thought Jihoon was absolutely adorable, and he let little hands and tiny fists beat into him. He took it with a smile, absolutely enamored by the energetic fusebox who unleashed abuse constantly. His friend Mingyu always asked why Seungcheol put up with it, and the answer was the same every time, “Jihoon is really cute.”

Frankly, Jihoon hated how even after all of that, Seungcheol looked at him like he was some precious thing. It made him more aggressive toward Seungcheol, more violent. This time he had Seungcheol follow him into an empty classroom, left accidentally unlocked by a careless teacher. The lights were flicked off, only light coming in from the large window in the side of the classroom.

It frustrated Jihoon, sending hit after hit after hit with Seungcheol still holding his smile like he was dealing with a baby. He dragged the older up by the hair and stared him dead in the eye. “Why won't you just fight back like everyone else does?”

Seungcheol managed to grin even wider. “It turns me on.” He felt no shame admitting it. He was already well known around the school as Lee Jihoon's punching bag. He liked the title.

Seungheol expected the silence on Jihoon's part. He was a little worried the object of his affection would up and leave after that, but instead he started unbuttoning his school slacks and whipped his dick out of his pants. He slapped Seungcheol right in the cheek. “Open up.”

Jihoon wanted a blowjob? That was fine. More than fine, he was happy to. Eager even, opening his mouth after a smile and closing it around. He hadn't wait for Jihoon to step forward, instead placed either hand on the hips and pulled the boy closer to him and he started sucking.

That earned a grunt of disapproval, but once Seungcheol refined his technique he'd relished the soft, pleased noises escaping from the bully's mouth.

He'd never given a blowjob before, so he was surprised by how easy it was. He wanted to do his damndest to make the small man feel good, though, and when he felt small thrusts into his mouth and anticipated Jihoon's orgasm, he kept his mouth tight and waiting.

Jihoon was surprised when Seungcheol swallowed his load. The younger's face was flushed, breathing evening out as his chest heaved. The smell of sweat and arousal was light on Jihoon's skin and left Seuncheol's head swimming. After the fact he grabbed either hip and started kissing whatever skin of Jihoon’s was exposed. The thighs, the pelvic region. He pushed the shirt up and started sucking on the skin over the hip bone.

“Get off of me, idiot,” Jihoon warned. He wound up for a punch, but Seungcheol's handed darted out and wrapped around the wrist before the hit connected. Slowly, Seungcheol stood. He towered over Jihoon, pushing the smaller boy back against the desk.

Both hands came up and cupped round cheeks. “You're so sexy, Jihoon.” He had to lean down far just to place his mouth on a set of small lips and the angle was hard on his back. With a grunt, he wrapped his arms underneath the ass and lifted Jihoon up into the kiss.

Jihoon hit, wriggled and kicked his legs about trying to get Seungcehol to release him. The older hadn't relented, using the brunt of his strength just to hold the small body against his as he started sucking on the bottom lip.

Even if the boy wasn't that heavy, his arms started to grow tired. He set the punch-throwing and kicking Jihoon back gently against the desk holding him down with a hand pressed hard on the middle of the chest. His other hand pulled off the boy's shoes before tugging off pants and briefs, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Seungcheol allowed himself a moment to look, to take in the sight of the scared and spent boy's flaccidity. His cock, now small and cute in its soft state, bounced around with every movement. He looked up at the face, Jihoon’s flushed and terrified face. Tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes and Seungcheol pressed soft kisses into the reddened cheeks.

Once Jihoon's silent crying turned into heaving, wracking sobs the punching and kicking had ceased so he could hide his face with his hands. Seungcheol let up on his grip only to grab each small wrist and pull it away.

“You're beautiful.” He smiled warmly when the only response he was met with was a loud sniffle. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's mouth before he knelt back down and spread each leg wide with his hands. He gave a brief squeeze to each thigh, kissing down from the knee to the inner thigh until he pressed his tongue flat against Jihoon's pucker, getting it slick with spit.

Jihoon was getting hard again, despite his terror and despite his sobbing. Once Jihoon was at full mast Seungcheol sucked on his own finger before slowly working it up into the boy's ass. The boy's body tensed, ass tightening around his finger.

“Relax, baby, I don't want to hurt you,” Seungcheool cooed. He hadn't actually expected Jihoon to relax himself, but when the other did he smiled and used his free hand to pat the boy affectionately on the stomach. He eased it in slowly, out just as slowly until he judged Jihoon was used to the sensation enough to add a second finger.

He was careful in his stretching, though he was painfully hard in his jeans and eager to take Jihoon. He had three fingers working inside, separating to stretch the sphincter and met with an expected resistance until Seungcheol figured the effort was good enough and withdrew. He stood, dropped his pants and spit generously all over his fingers. He smoothed the makeshift lube around and into Jihoon's hole before he spit into his palm and slathered it over his erection.

He held onto one leg, pushing it up right behind the knee. One hand fisted his shaft, lining his head up with the tight pucker before he pushed himself in. Underneath him, Jihoon tensed and grunted into the joining.

Seungcheol gave a slow, curious thrust. A grin spread on his cheeks at the wonderfully tight hold around him as he pushed himself to the hilt. He always figured Jihoon would feel amazing, but the real thing was far better than he'd fantasized. He pulled back out, careful not to withdraw because it was damn hard pushing in there in the first place.

After bottoming out again, the idea came to Seungcheol in a flash. He grinned when it came to mind. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and launched the camera. Jihoon's face was still flushed and eyes puffy, but he was no longer crying. His eyes were shut tightly and he was making small strained groans at the back of throat. Seungcheol began recording.

He still had the hold on the one thigh, lifting it up for a bit of a better view. “God, you're so sexy.”

That's when Jihoon opened his eyes and saw Seungcheol recording him. A weak whine sounded and his hands came up to cover his face again.

“So cute,” Seungcheol hummed. He tipped his phone down down, filmed a minute of his dick sliding in and out of Jihoon's ass before tipping up a bit toward the bounce of the hard cock against Jihoon's stomach every pump into him.

Quickly, as he felt himself start to get closer he tipped the phone back down and picked up his thrusts. His own hand got shaky as orgasm hit, and he shuddered and breathed over Jihoon, plunging himself deep as he spurted hot inside the vice grip on his cock.

He held, just for a few moments, just to let his breath return to him and enjoy the small aftershocks of the orgasm and once he was sated, he pulled out slowly and caught the thin trail of cum pouring out of the smaller student on camera. He'd stopped the recording, slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and pulled his school slacks back up before diving down and peppering the stomach with soft kisses.

“You're a fucking idiot,” Jihoon's voice was scratchy.

Seungcheol patted his head and pressed a kiss on the cheek. “So will you go out with me?” He hadn't been anticipating a punch to the face. He got clocked right in the eye and it hurt that time. That sent him back a step and Jihoon rolled off the desk and got himself dressed again.

“I'm calling the fucking police,” he announced without even looking at Seungcheol.

Even after being rejected, Seungcheol held the dopey smile as he watched Jihoon storm out.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going for a feel good high school AU and I think I really accomplished what I set out to do. Really, a few months ago when I first became Woozi trash I'd constantly shitpost awful, sexually depraved scenarios featuring Jihoon and this was sort of a natural result of it. Good times. At the least this is not the worst fic that could have culminated. But who knows? Maybe one of these days I'll get around to writing limbless Woozi hooked up to a milking machine.
> 
> If you made it through and didn't ragequit in disgust, then thank you for reading and I'm sorry I guess. I've got no excuse for this one.


End file.
